still
by N Near 13
Summary: Debaran jantung memecah kesunyian dalam hatiku. Perasaan gelisah mendominasi. Kutatap benda yang terus kupegang.    Tak ada pesan masuk. Tak ada panggilan masuk.    Glek.    Sudah kesekian kalinya aku menelan ludah.    "Jangan cemas. Pasti baik-baik saja"


Disclaimer : Shou lupa *digetok readers

Yang pasti digimon bukan punya Shou (sambil pegang kepala yang benjol)

Warning : Yang pake _**italic**_ flashback.

Shou love sorato…. Ayeeeeiii

Shou,

#Sora pov

Debaran jantung memecah kesunyian dalam hatiku. Perasaan gelisah mendominasi. Kutatap benda yang terus kupegang.

Tak ada pesan masuk. Tak ada panggilan masuk.

Glek.

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku menelan ludah.

"Jangan cemas. Pasti baik-baik saja".

Ku usap-usap dadaku. Kuulangi terus kata-kata itu. Membohongi hati dengan kata-kata manis kupikir tak masalah. Walau sebenarnya aku tak begitu yakin dengan kata-kataku.

Lima menit berlalu…

Aku masih terus mematung. Bisingnnya sekitar tak mampu membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku takut.

Dia tak lagi memberikan satu atau dua patah kata. Hanya sekedar untuk member kabar.

Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Bagaimana study-nya di lingkungan metropolitan?

Apa disana dia menemukan kedai ramen yang enak?

Ataukah… dia telah menemukan seseorang yang baru?

Pikiran negative pun tak luput menghantui pikiranku. Aku membuang muka dan kutepuk kedua pipiku, meyakinkan bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasi belaka.

"Aku percaya Yamato"

#end of sora pov

_Takenouchi Sora. Siswi SMP Hokkaido taun ke-2._

"_Nngg… ano…. Yamato-kun. Aku menyukaimu."_

_Muka merah padam Sora sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Kini ia berdiri dihadapan lelaki yang telah merebut hatinya selama satu tahun silam. Sora memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. _

"_Sora…"_

_Yamato mengkat wajah Sora yang tertunduk malu._

_Kehangatan telapak tangan Yamato membuat kontraksi jantung Sora makin keras._

"_Sora.."_

_Sekali lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu memanggil Sora._

"_y.. ya?"_

"_Aku juga menyukaimu Sora"_

_Serentak mata merah Sora menatap paras indah yang ada di depannya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa saat ini akan datang. Sora memeluk erat tubuh Yamato begitu pula sebaliknya. _

_Menjelang upacara kelulusan_

"_Ha? Benarkah?"_

_Gadis berambut orange sebahu itu berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap lawan bicaranya. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya seakan sambaran petir langsung di telinganya. _

"_Mengertilah Sora, ini hanya akan berlangsung selama tiga tahun. Dan selama itu aku akan terus memberi kabar padamu."_

"_Tidak mungkin Yamato, kelian sekeluarga yang akan pindah, bukan hanya kau saja. Itu sama saja halnya kau meninggalkan Hokkaido."_

"_Tidak, di Tokyo aku hanya akan menuntaskan study-ku saja. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Untuk menemuimu Sora." " Tiga tahun! Hanya dalam tiga tahun aku meninggalkanmu." _

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggumu disini."_

"_terimakasih Sora."_

_Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Sora. Barbagai perasaan silih berganti bahagia mendengar keluarga Yamato telah rujuk dan kini kekasihnya bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang utuh. Di sisi lain Sora tak ingin Yamato pergi meninggalkannya, ia ingin terus berada di samping kekasihnya. Tapi Sora lebih memprioritaskan kebahagiaan Yamato. _

Kini Sora telah menjadi siswi kelas tiga SMA Hokkaido. Dan besok adalah upacara kelulusan.

Esok hari genap tiga tahun. Sudah enam bulan terakhir ini Yamato tidak pernah memberi kabar kepada Sora.

Sora tak pernah meninggalkan handphone-nya barang sekali pun. Ia tetap dengan setia menunggu kabar dari Yamato. Setiap ia akan membuka lipatan handphone-nya perasaan was-was selalu menyelimutinya. Ada pesan masuk tidak ya? Ada missed calls tidak ya?

Saat dibuka, hanya terdapat wallpaper dirinya dan Yamato tersenyum gembira saat dinyatakan lulus Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Sora hanya tersenyum kecut. Kecemasan makin merajalela.

Keesokan harinya, Upacara kelulusan.

"Hari ini Yamato pasti akan memberi kabar kepadaku. Ia pasti akan member ucapan selamat. Atau mungkin ia akan datang."

Sora tersenyum memikkirkan halusinasinya. Sambil berlenggok di depan cermin yang menampilkan seluruh perawakannya, ia ingin berdandan secantik mungkin hari ini.

"Karena Yamato akan datang".

Ia akan datang. Apa iya? Yamato mengatakan seperti itu?

Jangankan berkata demikian, member kabar pun tidak.

Oh tidak… Sora mendadak lemas saat sadar pada realitanya.

"Jangan begitu, dia baik-baik saja, mungkin sedang sibuk, sangat sibuk. Nanti juga Yamato akan menghubungiku."

Sora mengusap dadanya pelan sambil bergumam.

Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan ini telah melekat pada dirinya. Setiap memikirkan Yamato, Sora pasti akan berkata hal yang baik pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Mungkin sekedar untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Seperti kemarin-kemarin, hari ini pun hampa.

Tak ada pesan masuk. Tak ada panggilan masuk. Juga tak ada Yamato.

Sora mendaratkan kedua lututnya dihamparan kelopak sakura. Ia benar-benar mencintai Yamato, tapi ia juga tak bisa terus seperti ini. Wajahnya menunduk rapuh. Butiran-butiran air menggenangi kelopak matanya hingga akhirnya jatuh. Wajah sendunya tak bisa lagi ia tahan.

"mungkin aku memang harus melupakan Yamato" ucapnya lirih.

Satu tahun kemudian.

"Iya, terimakasih. Datang lagi lain kali ya.."

Senyum manis gadis berusia 18 tahun sangat dikagumi oleh setiap tamu yang datang. Selulus SMA, Sora tidak melanjutkan perguruan tinggi,ia meneruskan usaha keluarganya yang membuka kedai ramen. Kesibukan disetiap harinya membuat Sora mengurangi waktu untuk memikirkan Yamato.

Sora telah bertekad untuk melupakannya. Meski sulit tapi ia akan mencobanya perlahan. Sampai saat ini bayangan Yamato masih belum pudar sepenuhnya.

Sora memang bukan wanita yang mudah jatuh cinta. Tapi ia akan mencintai sepenuhnya lelaki yang telah ia pilih.

"Sora, tolong tutup pintu depan!"

"Iya bu.."

Sora beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu utama. Setelah memastikan semua jendela terkunci, Sora mengunci pintu. Ketika ia membalikan badan untuk beranjak.

TING TONG

"Maaf, kedai kami sudah tutup" teriak Sora.

TING TONG

"Kami sudah tutup, tolong datang lagi besok ya.."

TING TONG

Bunyi bel itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakan Sora.

Ukh.. Sora mendengus kesal.

Ia kembali ke pintu utama kemudian membukanya.

Terpampang sesosok yang telah lama tak pernah ia lihat. Sosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang. Mata birunya memancarkan kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Yamato.

Pemuda itu kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya-ma-to…"

Sora tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Kedua tangannya mengucek matanya. Berapa kalipun ia melakukan itu tetap saja sosok Yamato tak hilang.

"aku kembali Sora"

Satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Yamato menegaskan bahwa Sora tak berhalusinasi.

"Kau benar-benar Yamato?"

"Iya Sora, ini aku, Yamato Ishida. Maaf telah melanggar janjiku. Aku telat satu tahun. Tapi aku punya alasan."

Sora hanya terdiam menatap wajah Yamato.

"Aku bekerja. Sekolah sambil bekerja. Tapi tiga tahun saja belum cukup. Aku menghabiskan waktu satu tahunku untuk full bekerja."

"memangnya untuk apa semua itu?"

"Untuk hari ini.."

Yamato mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dari dalam tasnya.

"Menikahlah denganku Sora Takenouchi."

Sebuah cincin dengan mata batu saphire terlihat anggun di dalam balutan kotak berwarna merah.

Sora terbelalak, perasaannya kini mencapai batas maksimalnya. Tangisnya pun pecah, namun ini adalah tangis sekerjap Sora menerjang tubuh Yamato, ia melompat untuk memeluk kekasih hatinya itu. Penantian yang telah ia lakukan ternyata tidak sia-sia.

**OWARI….**

Fic geje, se geje endingnya…

Jujur aja, Shou bingung waktu mikirin endingnya T_T

Akhirnya jadi kayak begitu deh, Yamato ngelamar Sora. *digantung ama penggemar taira

Sebenernya sih Shou bikin fic ini ada kaitannya juga ama Shou sendiri, Cuma endingnya gak kayak gitu T_T. (maunya sih gitu).

Ini fic kedua Shou, tapi buat di fandom digimon ini yang pertama. So, salam kenal buat author di fndom digimon lain n_n

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, R&R ya… pleaseeee

Shou,


End file.
